gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Homeworld Alexandrite
Alexandrite is the fusion of Blue Pearl, Navy, Amethyst (back hand gem), and Sapphire (eye gem). Appearance Alexandrite has an appearance similar to that of other Alexandrites, as she is a very large fusion with a mask-like face revealing a gaping mouth, three pairs of arms, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is a cool burgundy color, and she has six small green eyes and one larger eye, a prominent pointy nose, and a small moth with undefined lips. Her hair is cool green and is medium length and very voluminous, with a bang covering up her eyes and forehead. As mentioned before her face can lift up and expose a large mouth with a long tounge and sharp teeth, and as for her arms she has one pair at her shoulders, a second pair below that, and a third pair at her waist. Her gemstones are on her forehead, chest, naval, and the back of her upper right hand, and they're red, purple, and green. She wears a dull teal shirt sigh navy blue and dull blue accents with pointed dull blue and navy blue shoulder pads and a short transparent green cape. Her midriff is exposed, and she wears navy blue leggings with a a dull teal diamond-like accent at her waist as well as dull blue boots with navy blue accents. Personality Nothing is known about Alexandrite's personality yet. Abilities Alexandrite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Alexandrite has "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. * Fire Breathing: Alexandrite can create a plume of fire from her mouth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145442232432/ Trivia * Homeworld Alexandrite is almost twice as big as canon Alexandrite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145440308142/ Gemology Gemstone Information * It is said that the stone was named after the Russian emperor, Alexander II (1818 - 1881), but was discovered by a French mineralist called Nils Gustaf Nordenskiöld (1792 - 1866). ** When Nordenskiöld first discovered alexandrite in 1834, it was initially thought to be an emerald because it was discovered in emerald mines located in Russia's Ural region, near the Tokovaya River. The specimen was later identified as a chromium bearing, a color-change variety of chrysoberyl. ** Legends claim that the discovery of alexandrite was made on the very day the future emperor of Russia became of age. Inevitably, the red and green color change stone was to be declared the official gemstone of the Russian Empire. * Alexandrite is one of the rarest of all colored gemstones available today. ** More specifically, it is an extremely rare color change variety of chrysoberyl (a cyclosilicate). *** Despite its name, chrysoberyl, which is an aluminate of beryllium, does not actually belong to the beryl mineral group, but rather, it is classified as its own independent mineral group. * Alexandrite is the birthstone for June and is the zodiacal sign for Gemini. ** Alexandrite is also used to commemorate the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. * Alexandrite is a stone associated with discipline and self-control, which adequately explains Alexandrite's stoic personality. * The color change phenomenon seen in alexandrite is referred to as the 'alexandrite effect'. The change in color can be observed under certain lighting conditions, typically under daylight and incandescent lighting. ** The Alexandrite gemstone is green when in the presence of light composed mainly of greens and blues (e.g. natural light) and red in the presence of light composed mostly of reds and yellows (e.g. incandescent light), and purple when shown under both sources of light. ** Alexandrite can also display a cat's eye effect; and this rare trait can make an alexandrite stone even more valuable. Gemstones Gallery homealex dance.PNG|Alexandrite's fusion dance. Smile.png|Alexandrite with her second mouth opened. IMG 0855.PNG|Alexandrite without her hair covering her face. height comparison alex and alex.png|Size comparison to the Crystal Gem Alexandrite. References Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Alexandrites Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gems Category:Blue Pearl Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Navy Fusions